Baile
by socordia
Summary: Jake vai levar Nessie a um baile. Fic pós-BD, one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _e afins não me pertencem. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**N/A.: **hehe. Deu pra escrever uma one-shot! xD'

Primeira fic em que eu descrevo um beijo, acho. E tem um pequeno uso de linguajar inapropriado, mas nada tão gritante. Acho que não vai interferir em nada. :X

Bem, pessoas, minhas provas acabam sexta, então preparem-se para maratonas de atualizações!! \0/

Beijos e deixem reviews!

**_Tia Lulii_**

**P.S.: **fic pós-_Breaking Dawn._ Se não quer spoleirs, pare aqui! ;D

**

* * *

**

Capítulo único.

Renesmee não dormiu nenhum minuto da noite. Ela, em geral, não tinha muita dificuldade para cair no sono.

Mas naquela noite, suas pestanas recusaram-se a fechar.

O frio na barriga, a ansiedade e o nervosismo eram coisas tão _humanas_, que ela não sabia como lidar com eles.

Nos últimos três anos, Nessie freqüentou, pela primeira vez na vida, a escola e o colegial.

Seu currículo escolar e documentos foram prontamente forjados por J, quando Bella pediu.

Bella tomou as rédeas da situação "falsificadora" do clã Cullen, após os acontecimentos invernais.

Ou deveria dizer _infernais?_

Os Hale, os Cullen e Jacob conviviam pacificamente.

Com exceção de Rosalie, que se recusava a ter "um cachorro pulguento e detestável" dentro de casa.

Mas como Renesmee a encarava toda a vez que ela falava isso de Jacob ou o chamava de "Totó", ela logo parou com isso.

No colégio, Nessie fez boas amigas que acreditavam que ela era a irmã mais nova da matriarca dos Cullen. Ness fez sua mãe matriculá-la não como "Renesmee", mas como "Carlie", que era um nome relativamente mais comum.

"Eu não acredito que você não gosta do seu nome, Renesmee", disse Bella quando Rene... _Carlie_ informou que não seria matriculada com seu primeiro nome.

Apesar de não concordar com a filha, Bella cedeu.

Estavam no final do ano letivo: na época do Baile de Primavera.

E Jacob levaria Nessie ao baile.

"Ness, você está _linda!"_, disse Rosalie, enquanto vestia a "sobrinha" com um meigo vestido de seda cor-de-rosa.

Renesmee corou, e pôs a mão no rosto de Rose, perguntando, de seu jeito especial, quanto tempo a mais demoraria.

"Pouco, Renesmee, não se preocupe", a vampira loira sorriu, o sorriso indo até os olhos cor de ouro derretido. "Pena que não poderei ir a essa festa...", suspirou Rosalie.

A ruiva pôs a mão novamente no rosto de Rosalie, perguntando se ela já fora a muitos bailes.

"Sim, Ness", disse calidamente Rose. "Mas isso é história para mais tarde. Em Forks eu fui algumas vezes, aqui também, mas não ficarei aqui falando em demasia. Desça, _ele _está lá embaixo."

_**No andar de baixo...**_

Jacob não acreditara quando Renesmee insistira para ele levá-la ao baile.

Ele não tinha muitas boas lembranças dos bailes em que fora.

Eu deveria ter dito _o _baile.

Enfim, ele não gostava de bailes. Pessoas demais, vendo-o dançar.

E ele odiava dançar.

Deus, como ele queria uma bebida agora.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha diante desse pensamento, e Jacob encarou o chão de madeira.

"Oi, Jake", ele ouviu Bella cumprimentar.

"Hey, Bells", ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dos sapatos.

Cara, como ele foi se meter _nessa?_

"O que houve?", ele ouviu Bella perguntar a Edward.

Ele sufocou uma risada.

"Jacob não está muito animado com a perspectiva do baile", Edward explicou.

_Baile – _Jacob pensou, com um gemido, fazendo Edward rir.

O lobisomem aspirou o ar, e o cheiro dos vampiros entrou em seu sistema, queimando.

Os cantos dos seus lábios foram para baixo, e ouviu-se um barulho no andar de cima.

"Jake?", ele ouviu a doce voz de Renesmee chamar-lhe.

Bella sorriu e foi até a filha.

"Você está muito linda, querida" ela sussurrou no ouvido da menina.

"Está mesmo, querida", concordou Edward.

Rosalie apareceu no alto da escada, encarando efusivamente Jacob.

"Até que você não está mal, _Jacob"_, ela depositou um bocado de nojo na última palavra.

Jacob abriu um sorriso.

"Evoluímos, huh, Rosalie?", ele ironizou um pouco.

"Jake, Rose, parem com isso, por favor. Não estraguem a noite de Renesmee", Bella pediu.

"Ela não gosta de Renesmee, Bella", Edward defendeu a filha.

"Mas Renesmee é _o nome dela._"

"Nessie, você está _divina"_, finalmente ouviu-se a voz de Jacob.

"Obrigada, Jake", ela respondeu, corando furiosamente.

Edward deu um rosnado baixo.

"Guarde seus pensamentos para _você_", ele rosnou.

"Então _saia da minha cabeça_", Jacob replicou.

Todos na sala riram, exceto Nessie, que corou ainda mais.

"Desculpe, Renesmee", Edward pediu, um tanto quanto envergonhado.

Ela sorriu, o rubor desaparecendo de suas faces.

"Obrigada, pai", agradeceu Nessie.

Jacob pegou seu casaco e o de sua acompanhante e ambos passaram pela grande porta de madeira maciça da Residência Cullen.

Os montes brancos de neve e a grama congelada davam um aspecto mágico ao local, fazendo a garota lembrar-se de sua antiga casa em Forks.

Suspirou.

Sentia muitas saudades de seu avô e de Seth, de quem se tornara amiga.

"Algum problema, Ness?", Jacob perguntou, preocupado.

Renesmee não tinha idéia do quanto ele a amava.

E ele achava que nunca saberia. Seu amor pela filha de Bella não tinha dimensões; poderia ser maior do que tudo, e, aos seus olhos, ainda seria insuficiente. Ela merecia mais, muito mais.

"Divirtam-se. E não voltem muito tarde! Eu vou ficar esperando _acordado"_, ouviu-se a voz de Edward de dentro da casa.

Bella deu uma gargalhada melodiosa, e beijou carinhosamente o marido.

Renesmee rolou os olhos, corando, e Jacob murmurou algo ininteligível até mesmo para um vampiro.

Se aproximaram mais ainda do carro e um do outro; Jacob abriu a porta do carona para Nessie, que entrou graciosamente dentro do Austin Martin.

"Nervosa?", Jake perguntou, as mãos suando.

Bem, ele sabia que estava.

Renesmee balançou os longos cachos ruivos, descordando.

"Não enquanto eu estiver com você", ela afirmou, com um belo sorriso, aproximando-se ainda mais de Jacob.

No momento em que seus lábios se encontraram, foi como se uma explosão de fogos de artifício começasse em Renesmee.

Jacob era... _quente._

Não no sentido "mal" da palavra, mas no sentido literal, bem diferente de toda a sua família.

Quando Nessie beijou Jacob, pensamentos pouco decentes passaram pela cabeça dele.

Ouviu-se uma batida na janela do motorista do carro.

Uma batida nada gentil, deve-se ressaltar.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!!", berrou Edward. Se ele fosse humano, estaria corado de raiva.

_Oh, merda_ – pensou Renesmee, afundando o rosto nas mãos, envergonhada.

_Porra _– pensou Jacob, em resposta.

_**FIM!!**_

* * *


End file.
